Snow
by andrewdavis121903
Summary: He never really expected an offer but it came. He accepted, not knowing what would come of it. Now he's here, but why? He'll find out. We hope.


It was a cold evening. The snow billowed around his boots. His breath was visible as it unfurled in front of him. The snow crunched as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. Despite the bleak landscape, that of snow peaked mountains and buildings standing tall, he felt quite warm. A single light with a bulb to old shown on the man in the dark night, next to him was the vehicle in which he had arrived. 4 others sat nearby; 2 men, 2 women. Instinctively he tightened his grip on the gun out of nerve. This would be the first time that he would ever join a new unit.

Hereford was a clean place. The floors were shiny and the walls were always of the same off-grey. Hereford at the time was split into three sections; Rainbow Six, Air Wing, and Secondary. The first two are self-explanatory. The 3rd, secondary, is a little more complicated than its name. To boil down the paragraph worth of explanation, it's where the civis and non-Rainbow Six personnel are. But our focus, and his, was on the Rainbow Six section.

At the time a land rover was speeding across the open and snow-laden ground towards the very section we had mentioned earlier. Two people were contained in the vehicle; Him, and a British man known by Thatcher. Thatcher was an old man but a wise one. He led the combat side of Rainbow; he took orders from the unit administrator Six and planned his troops' movement and actions. The land rover was a standard issue BAF rover. It had a canvas top and was painted olive drab. The vic had served Rainbow ever since they arrived back during the Horizon Corporation scare of the 1990s. Over time, though, Rainbow has become more open to the public and accepted more operators. With that acceptance of new operators came people like Meghan Castellano and Elzbieta Bosak (two operators of Rainbow). The increase in operators and the realization of allowing male and female operators lead to many reforms such as the Relationship reform which allowed for operators to have relationships in most forms inside Rainbow, as long as it didn't hinder their experience. But all of this is just background info. What about Him?

He is an average man, for the most part. His name is Andrew Davis. A fine member of the Army was him. An ace helicopter pilot (inventing the Fast Rope Extract Maneuver or FREM) and a precise shot with snipers or SMGs. After a while of sitting in the states waiting for action, a man starts to work his aim out and become better than some others. It just so happened that Andrew happened to be a crack shot at long range rifles (M2010 and M24) and a devil with SMGs (Mp5, Mp7, etc.).

Andrew himself was a southern man. Born in Florida, he ended up, moving all over the East coast with his family who worked with CSX. After he graduated from Embry-Riddle in Daytona Beach he joined the military (out of ROTC). It took a year to gain his wings and start flying. After another year he achieved Warrant Flight Officer and gained the rank of CWO2. Another year after that and he was offered to join Delta Force. His flying expertise was what they were looking for but after a few short-handed missions, he was able to show off his ground skills too. The couple of missions where he wasn't flying were where Six took interest and sent the request for him to join. He accepted and was sent to Hereford. But what about the first paragraph? That comes later, don't worry. I don't leave stuff in for the sake of it.

The Land Rover stopped at a 2 story building. The building had a pair of double doors next to parking spots that were covered by the snow. Thatcher, who I (Andrew) had met, got out of the car and started for the door. I followed.

"If you need anything else just ask. You never sent a list of your weapons so we never ordered anything. If you can, run by the armory and pick something up." Thatcher explained. I intentionally left my primaries at home. Granted, this is my new home. The only weapon I brought was my knives and an M9 Beretta. My M9 Beretta of course.

"mhm," I responded simply. What else was there to say? I had my keys and knew where I was heading. Well… that isn't true. I didn't know where I was heading. In a day I had to arrive for "tryouts". Basically, some of the Rainbow Six members would sit and watch me run through a kill house. That is the only thing that worries me right now.


End file.
